Weevil Rock You
Weevil Rock You is the tenth episode of Happy Insect Friends. In this episode, Weevil and Kneevil attempt to rob a house, only for the roach brothers Creepy and Crawly to interrupt. Starring *Weevil and Kneevil *Creepy and Crawly Featuring *Pesto *Loony Plot Weevil and Kneevil hungrily climb up a tree as their stomachs growl. Kneevil reaches the top of a branch and attempts to grab a ball of cotton sitting on the edge of the branch. Just as he grabs it, Pesto flies in and snatches it from them. Kneevil sadly sighs but perks his head up when he sees something in the distance. Weevil climbs up the tree just after Kneevil notices the object and stands on his neck. Weevil's pupils then become black cotton balls and he orders Kneevil to march, still standing on his neck. The two weevil brothers climb into the house through an open window to find huge furniture and other junk. Weevil and Kneevil snicker in joy and jump off the window sill and onto a dresser. They pick up a huge vase and toss it outside the window, then pick up an even larger lamp and toss it outside and finally pick up a flower pot with a cactus in it and toss it out the window. The two weevils prepare to leave until Weevil sees a cotton plant growing on another dresser from the corner of his eye. Kneevil tries to persuade Weevil to leave the home, but Weevil ignores him and runs straight ahead. Meanwhile, two other thief brothers, Creepy and Crawly, enter the house through a window by the other dresser and snicker in joy upon seeing the prized cotton plant. While the screen is focused on Creepy and Crawly, Weevil and Kneevil also lift the pot carrying the cotton plant, making the work seem easier. Creepy and Crawly suddenly notice the two weevil brothers and they start arguing about who saw the cotton plant first when, suddenly, Pesto flies by. The fly is shot out of the sky by a huge dart and splatters against the drawer in a similar fashion to an explosion from a jet. Loony is seen to be the one who threw the dart at Pesto and the thief brothers scream in fear and scatter. Weevil hides behind the cotton plant's flower pot and decides to try leaving with the pot. He feebly grabs the cotton plant and pushes it towards the window. Creepy attempts to stop Weevil from taking the plant by pushing him towards the edge of the drawer. Kneevil suddenly gets grabbed by Loony and screams to Weevil to help, who tied the potted cotton plant to a string connected to a clothes line. Weevil slyly waves to Kneevil, who is then eaten by Loony. Creepy hangs onto the pot with Weevil but is sliced in half when he falls off the pot and the window closes. Meanwhile, Crawly has already escaped the house through the other window but is unfortunately impaled on the cactus from before. Weevil snickers back at Loony as he hangs onto the pot that soon escapes Loony's home. Suddenly, Weevil loses his grip and hangs onto the bottom of the pot. He sees a large branch in his way and tries to get the pot to stop but is impaled on the branch. The episode ends with Loony dining on a bag of flies and spiders as he watches TV, just before the cotton plant from before slides back from the clothes line and hits him in the head, which doesn't faze him at all. Deaths *Pesto is hit by a dart and splatters against the dresser. *Knevil is eaten by Loony. *Creepy is sliced in half by the window when it closes on him. *Crawly is impaled on a cactus. *Weevil is stabbed through the chest by a large branch. Trivia *This is Creepy and Crawly's debut episode, along with Pesto's second appearance. *The way Pesto died is similar to how a jet that falls out of the sky crashes. In fact, the "falling noise" was simulated by Pesto's buzzing. *This is the first episode to show the inside of Loony's house. Apparently, it is a messy two-room house with a clothes line going through the whole house and piles of clothing in each room. *The title of the episode is a pun on "we will rock you" and "weevil". Category:Happy Insect Friend Episodes Category:Fan Episodes Category:User:RandomzSunfish23901's Episodes